


Underfell Maximum Security

by AaronAmpora



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Dom Papyrus, Gang leader Papyrus, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prison, Sub Sans, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Grillby (Undertale), Underfell Mettaton (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaronAmpora/pseuds/AaronAmpora
Summary: Dr. Sans Gaster is a good man, he swears, he was just trying to help, but it landed him in prison possibly for the rest of his life. Now he has to learn to live in a completely new environment full of dangerous monsters, and that doesn't just mean the inmates.When he meets another of his kind, he hopes it will be a good thing, but that is shattered quickly when he learns who the tall, scarred skeleton is.





	Underfell Maximum Security

“We the jury, find the defendant, Dr. Sans Gaster, **guilty** on all charges.”  
“Then as punishment for your crimes, I sentence you to life in prison, with the possibility of parole with good behavior.”  
The world around him spun wildly and Sans fell backwards into his chair, his eye sockets blank as he stared at nothing, shock and terror mingling in his soul and causing it to beat frantically.  
Life in prison.  
How could this have happened?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Sans held back a flinch as the bus bounced along, jostling the small skeleton in his seat, it felt like his tailbone was bruised. What a great way to start his new life. Though he supposed once he was in there, he’d have worse things to worry about than just a small bruise. He suppressed a shiver and glanced over once again at the monster he was sharing the bench seat with, they were a huge, hulking bear monster, whose brown pelt was littered with scars great and small, the most noticeable of which ran across his face from just under his left ear, between his eyes and disappeared under the right side of his jaw. All in all he was a rather terrifying sight, especially to the skeleton, all 5’4” of him. Suddenly Sans realized he had been staring and looked away, but too late, the bear had noticed him and let out a grunt.  
“So, whatcha’ in fur?”  
Sans grimaced, this was not something he wanted to talk about, but it was likely he’d be getting that question a lot, so he might as well get used to answering it.  
“Multiple counts of murder and malpractice.”  
The bear’s heavy brow lifted in surprise and his lips twitched into a smirk.  
“No shit? A ‘lil guy like ya? Damn.”  
He gave a deep chuckle and Sans sighed.  
“I didn’t mean to kill them, so technically it should have been manslaughter… But because of the way they died, the DA’s office decided to up the charges to murder…”  
The bear looked down at him in confusion.  
“Ya din’ mean ta’ kill em? Then wha’ ‘appened?”  
Sans gave another sigh and closed his eye sockets.  
“I was trying to help… My research could have helped millions of monsters across the world, but I couldn’t get monster testing approved… I went ahead with the tests anyways. I found volunteers, mostly drug addicts, living on the streets… The experiments should have worked, my research was flawless! I thought I had figured everything out, but… Obviously not, since rather than boosting their abilities like it should have, the tests caused each and every subject to physically melt before dusting…”  
As he finished speaking, Sans was met with silence, which dragged on for a good few minutes, long enough that the skeleton finally opened his eye sockets and looked up at the monster beside him, who looked surprised, confused, and a little horrified.  
“Shit man… Tha’s fucked up.”  
Sans let out a snort.  
“Yeah…”  
The bear seemed to finally pull himself out of his shocked state and a smirk curled at his muzzle once more.  
“Heh, well I ain’t ‘ere fur anythin’ tha’ crazy. I jus’ killed one monster... Mah father. Chopped ‘is ‘ead clean off.”  
Sans jolted at that and stared up at the bear in shock.  
“Wh-what? Why would you kill your own father?”  
The smirk fell from the large monster’s face and he looked grave.  
“Tha’ bastard was fuckin’ mah ‘lil sis’... We wen’ta tha police, but ‘ey said we din’ ‘ave any evidence, so they couldn’ do nothin’.”  
The bear let out a low growl.  
“I had ta’ protect ‘er.”  
Sans just stared for a moment, processing what he had been told, then he nodded.  
“I understand.”  
The bear looked surprised at that, then, slowly, a large grin spread across his face and he chuckled a bit.  
“Guess I shoul’ introduce mahself. Mah name is Garten Silbled, but all mah friends call me Griz.”  
Griz held out a large brown paw, the chains clanking as he moved. Sans felt a small smile form on his skull as he took the bear’s paw in his own skeletal hand and shook it as firmly as he could.  
“Nice to meet you Griz, I’m Dr. Sans Gaster.”  
Griz lifted a heavy, furred eyebrow and returned the handshake.  
“Hah, good ta’ meet cha’ Doc.”  
Sans couldn’t help but snicker at that and the two pulled away from the handshake, still smiling.

The rest of the bus ride saw the gigantic bear and the tiny skeleton chatting away, and Sans found that despite his intimidating appearance, Griz was actually a rather gentle soul. Apparently the majority of his scars were from his job in the military, though the large one across his face was from his father fighting back. As the bus crested the final hill, Sans fell silent, there it was. Underfell Maximum Security Prison. The massive stone building seemed to glower down at them as they drew closer, and Sans felt a shiver slide down his spine as terror gripped his soul.  
“Welp, there it is… Home swee’ home.”  
Griz drawled, sounding completely unaffected, but when the skeleton glanced over, he could see the tension in the bear’s posture and the way his huge paws clenched at his sides. Seemed he was just as nervous as Sans.

The bus pulled in front of the prison and the prisoners slowly filed out, the clanking of chains and the shouts of the guards all that was heard as the new inmates were ordered to stay silent. Two of the monsters in the line were detached and taken off to the side while the rest trudged along, through the fenced-in path that split the yard in half. Sans felt like every monster on the other side of the fence was staring at him and the feeling would have made his skin crawl, if he had any, but instead it just made him uneasy, and he felt his soul beating so hard it felt like it should have escaped his ribs and run for cover by now. Luckily, it did not, and soon, they were inside the hulking building and lined up once again. The guard went over the rules and regulations of the prison, though Sans could barely understand the guy with the way he was shouting. Suddenly the guard stood at attention and a gargantuan figured entered the room to stand in front of them.  
“Hello. My name is Asgore Dreemurr, I am the warden of this establishment. You will address me as simply Warden, or Warden Dreemurr. As your warden, I am here to take care of you and keep you safe, so if you ever have need of something, my door is always open, all you need do is speak to one of the guards and they will bring you to me. Any questions?”  
One of the other monsters in line, a bulky fish monster raised his hand with a sharp-toothed smirk.  
“Yeah Warden, I gots a question.”  
The Warden gave a nod and suddenly one of the guards, a rather large robot lunged forward and punched the fish monster in the gut.  
“Anyone else?”  
When no one else dared to speak, the rather terrifying goat boss monster turned and left. Once he was gone, the prisoners were finally unshackled and Sans gently rubbed his sore wrist bones. The monsters still had to stand where they had been as they were called into a small room off to the side one by one. They seemed to be going alphabetically, so Sans didn’t have to wait long before he was called in. He entered the room and was immediately instructed to strip, which he did, with only a moment of hesitation, which he was rather proud of himself for. Once he was down to his bare bones, he was hosed down, which was not even slightly pleasant, but could have been worse, then he was directed to the next room. There he received a pair of white underwear, a white tank top, bright orange pants, an orange button-down shirt and a pair of white slip-on shoes. He quickly dressed, and once he was clothed, a small cat monster clamped a large metal ring around his neck and locked it. The moment it locked, Sans nearly dropped to the ground as he felt his magic pushed down to the lowest possible level that still allowed him to function. The small skeleton was given a few more supplies, then finally a guard escorted him through the prison, which he slowly realized was practically a maze of hallways and locked doors, to his cell. Once Sans was in his cell, the guard left without a word and the skeleton was left with just his thoughts. He heaved out a sigh and looked around the small concrete room, taking a good look at what would be his home for possibly the rest of his life. Along with the three solid walls the room had a small metal shelf, a metal toilet, a metal sink, a metal platform he assumed was supposed to be a chair, and two rather large metal cots bolted to the wall, one above the other. Sans paused, two beds? Oh no… That meant he would be living with a cellmate. He sat heavily on the bottom bunk and and shivered, hoping against all odds he would get someone who wasn’t completely awful as a cellmate.

After what Sans would guess was about a half an hour of sitting on the thin mattress, his skeletal hands still clutching his things, he heard footsteps approaching his cell and braced himself to meet his cellmate. A giant figure suddenly filled the entire doorway and Sans’ soul felt like it leaped into his throat, but luckily, he realized his knee-jerk reaction was unnecessary when he identified the large brown-furred monster.  
“Griz!”  
Sans felt relief wash over him as the bear gave him a wide smile.  
“Well hay there Doc. Good ta’ see ya’ again.”  
“You too Griz.”  
They chatted away as they settled in, both feeling relieved at their good luck. It wasn’t too much later that they saw inmates passing by, heading to their own cells. Sans couldn’t help but stare at all the different monsters that passed by, they were all different kinds, though most of the species he saw, he saw multiple monsters. Suddenly a tall, thin figure caught his eye and Sans had to hold back a gasp, another skeleton! He barely had time to register that the other was indeed his own species before he had passed by. The small skeleton stared in shock, he hadn’t seen one of his own kind since his father had died, skeletons were so rare, even in this day and age when monster populations were at an all-time high. Sans was still reeling when the guard came by and glanced into their cell before continuing on, a few moments later he heard a shout and the steel bars of their door started to slowly slide until they locked into place, along with all the others in the area, with a resounding clang.


End file.
